


Momentary Perfection

by 4Kennedy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Friendship/Love, Making Out, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you think we should talk about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Prompt was 'lipgloss'. Drabbletag at livejournal.  
> Betaread by the amazing lanalucy.

It was uncomfortably silent in Allison’s room. She felt like bursting, yet she remained quiet.

Lydia was sitting on a stool at Allison’s desk, reapplying her lip-gloss and looking at herself in the small vanity mirror. She was even humming a light tune. Allison watched her from the bed. 

“There,” Lydia said, smacking her lips, looking satisfied with the result. “Like nothing ever happened.”

Allison felt stabbed in the heart. “But it did,” she objected, her voice vulnerable. “Don’t you think we should talk about it?”

Lydian sighed as she stood up and walked over to the bed. “Sweetie, there’s nothing to talk about.” She sat down beside Allison and patted her knee. “We fooled around for a bit. You kissed me; I kissed you, we made out – so what? It doesn’t mean anything, no big deal.”

They’d been studying, but all Allison could do was stare at Lydia’s lips and think of how much she wanted to taste and smudge her lip-gloss. After pining over her best friend for months, Allison had finally been brave enough to cross the line. For her it had been perfection, and she had hoped for a different reaction from Lydia.  
  
“Yeah, no biggie,” she agreed even though it was a lie. Allison held it together until Lydia was out the door, then broke down crying. 

The End


End file.
